This disclosure generally relates to retail shelf signage and, in particular, to retail shelf edge flags extending outwardly away from the shelf edge.
Edge flags are blank or pre-printed with non-variable information. This information is first printed on one side of the flag, than the other side. The finished flag is then inserted into a shelf clip. Other flags may be printed on card stock (or left blank and made out of card stock), cut out, and then folded over. However, the front and back sides bow out when inserted into the shelf clip.